The Digital Princess
by digitalprincess09
Summary: When evil Digimon start to attack Shinjuku, Hypnos recruits Rika's cousin to the battlefield who just happens to be the cause of all of it. Alyssa knows she has to fulfill her prophecy but what if Henry objects? Ryuki,Jurato,HenryxOC
1. It All Begins

Digimon Tamers: Digital Princess

Chapter 1: It All Begins

Rika Nonaka impatiently waited outside her gate for her friends to arrive. Yamaki had just called for a tamers meeting at Hypnos and they were supposed to pick her up 7 minutes ago. Even though he was too proud to admit that Hypnos and the Tamers had formed an alliance, the Tamers knew that their days of worrying if their partners would be sucked back to the Digital World were gone but just to be sure they attended every single meeting Yamaki called to make sure he didn't go on a rampage again.

_It seemed just like yesterday when I told Renamon to cut Guilmon's head off. Who knew Goggle-head's Digimon would actually save everyone from a Parasimon attack? I still can't believe it's been 6 years. _She thought, submerging herself in deep thought, thinking about the times in her life where adventure was the only thing that could keep her going. Suddenly, the honk of a horn surprised her, interrupting both her thoughts and peace of mind. She whipped her head around to find out who it was and saw a white van with a big advertisment on the door that said "Matsuda Bakery: Home of Digimon Bread!" that was being driven by her clumsy friend Takato.

"It took you long enough. What did you do? Pass by all the major roads to advertise?" Rika snapped at Takato who was always the victim of Rika's tantrums. Henry and Jeri sighed at the two who had stared bickering again, wondering how these two had gotten through beating the D-Reaper

Henry, being the group's pacifist, was usually the one who stopped these fights using a calm way, but these two had been bickering so often that his head hurt from just hearing their voices. His head was pounding as Rika began screaming her head off.

"ALL RIGHT RIKA WE GET IT. WERE SORRY IF WE WERE LATE BUT YOU SHOULD ACTUALLY BLAME KAZU FOR THIS. GOT IT?" He shouted silencing both Tamers who then turned to the back, double death-glaring Kazu, who began cowering in fear. As soon as both of them had death-glared Kazu enough for him to hide behind a pilllow, Takato sped down Rika's street towards the towering building in the center of Shinjuku, the newly-renovated Hypnos.

"You guys, I wonder why Yamaki called for a meeting.' Kenta chimed in, breaking the silence as Takato swerved through end-of-the-day traffic. He recalled the recent Digimon attacks they've been having, mostly Rookies and Champions but the kind that were hard to beat unless you Digivolved to a higher stage.

"They probably just want to tell us that the Digimon attacks were nothing and we'll all live Happily Ever After." Kazu said, recovering from Rika and Takato's death glares. He looked down at the new Digimon cards he got, finally happy to recieve a Goliath card after years of hunting and searching.

"Weeerrrreeee Heerrrreeee!" Jeri sang as Takato pulled up into the Hypnos parking lot breathing a sigh of relief that everyone had made it in one piece without ripping each other's throats out.

Rika leapt out of the van. It was bad enough that they were late but facing Yamaki's wrath was horrible. She bolted through the lobby the others close behind her. They all managed to slip through the elevator before Rika slammed it shut. Terriermon barely made it through, his ears almost getting caught through the doors. The tamers dashed up to the main room of the building just in time to see a hotheaded Yamaki sipping a glass of iced lime fizz while checking his watch every 5 seconds.

"YOU'RE ALL LATE!" He screeched once he saw the tamers. Ever since Hypnos had gone global, time was of the essence to Yamaki. Even if they were only 2 minutes late, they deserved a long lecture.

"Chill Yamaki. It's only been 2 minutes." Ryo said. Being older by 2 years, everyone except Rika looked up to Ryo for guidance.

"Seeing as how this matter is classified under Code red, I will have to skip my lecture on time and focus on the details. Have you noticed anything wrong lately?" He prompted them as if they were 5-year-olds.

"Shall I recount the details? We've been attacked 14 times this week by Rookies and Champions. An entire hoard of them actually destroyed our school. Happy?" Rika barked at Yamaki. Yamaki never took them seriously except Ryo but it was time to show him who was boss around here.

"Have you noticed anything SIMILAR about these Digimon?" He prompted again, putting emphasis on the world similar and using air quotes.

"Other than them trying to destroy my life? No." Rika snapped back. Even though she had taken the question lightly, it got Henry thinking. "_Similar?" He thought. "They're in different levels but what was similar_?. He closed his eyes, everything turning black. "_Black...Darkness...Virus_!"The thought popped into his head just as he opened his eyes.

He turned to face Yamaki who was standing by the refreshment tables, tossing each of them bottles of iced tea. He caught his own bottle and chugged down half of its contents before speaking up.

"They're all Virus Digimon right?" Yamaki nodded solemnly, pacing the room slowly for a few minutes then he stopped again and faced them.

"This is the biggest problem we've had since the D-Reaper. Thanks to Janyu's recent program we've managed to disable some of the bigger Biomerges within the area but if they manage to break through were going to need some back up. We've decided to recruit a new tamer from Osaka to come here and train with you to test if you guys could live with each other. If not, she will return to her hometown and defend Japan from there. Riley has her bio-data." He said then paused to take a sip of his lime fizz

Rika passed around the sheets of paper that Riley handed her then looked at to her own copy. The girl had wavy chestnut brown hair and sparkling amber eyes. "_She looks exactly like my cousin." _She thought then went on to read the rest of the girl's bio-data: _Alyssa Denise Claire Angelique Sky Watanabe, 17 years old_. Her lilac eyes widened and she choked on her iced tea. She could feel Ryo patting her back and didn't even bother protesting. She finally spat out her drink.

"YOU INVITED MY COUSIN?" She managed to shout at Yamaki, whose eyes widened in shock and amazement. He too choked and spat out his lime fizz. He coughed some more than regained his composure and shouted:"SHE'S YOUR COUSIN?"

"Jeez can't they just talk like normal people." Terriermon whined to Henry but the blue-haired boy was intently reading the rest of the bio-data. Unlike the other tamers who were watching Yamaki and Rika in a scream-off.

"Henry?" He called again but Henry didn't answer. He huffed and then shouted: "EARTH TO HENRY THIS IS TERRIERMON!" Henry jumped in surprise then dropped the paper he was reading intently. He sighed before crouching down to grab his paper and talk to Terriermon.

"Terriermon, what did I tell you about surprising people in the middle of something serious?" He said.

"I know my manners." The dog-rabbit huffed. He hopped up on his shoulder and looked down at the picture on the paper. From what he could tell, the girl looked really pretty. "So," Terriermon continued "What was so important about her that you ignore me?"

"I used to have a best friend back at martial arts camp when I was 7. Same name, same eyes. She moved to Osaka after we both turned eight. I never saw her again." He explained briefly.

"Ahem..Ahem..CRUSH..Ahem..Ahem" Terriermon fake coughed. Teasing Henry was like diamonds, wonderful but rare and this was a genuine opportunity.

"She was not!" Henry said but Terriermon could see his ears turning a little pink.

"Henry and Alyssa sitting in a tree-..." Terriermon started to sing until Henry clamped his hand over Terriermon's mouth.

"Not one word, until I know it's really her." He warned. Terriermon pretended to zip his mouth shut once he let go but the even the Digimon could tell that these next few days were going to be exciting.

"Let's just get this straight. You invited my cousin and didn't bother to tell me? Great, I remember she also told me she had an ice skating competition when she comes here." Rika threw her hands up in the air out of frustration

"She also informed us about that which is why you'll be picking her up where she'll be performing." He countered.

"Which will be where?" Lopmon asked rather impatiently seeing as Suzie was just texting on her phone completely ignoring her and the paper she was shoving in Suzie's face.

"I believe it will be at that new Ice Skating rink they built west from here." He supplied

"When is she coming?" Kenta fired another question.

Kazu hit him on the head. "You baka! The paper already said: _Arrival: September 5, 2012, 10 a.m." _He hit him again.

"AAAHHH!" Kenta cried while running away from Kazu. They both crashed into Eva, one of Yamaki's new recruits, who was balancing an entire tower of papers but dropped everything once the boys knocked her over.

"Tamers are we clear on this?" Yamaki asked them, raising one brow just to be sure.

"Yeah, whatever." They all answered in unison.

"EHMAGAWD!" Suzie shouted. Everyone whip-turned around to see what was wrong with Suzie but just saw her scanning the paper in awe and amazement.

"Is this the Alyssa Watanabe? As in captain of the All-Star Osaka Tigers?" She asked Yamaki, who just nodded.

"EEEEEHHHHMMMMAAAGGGAWWDDDD!" She shouted again. The tamers, especially Henry, rolled their eyes and sighed. Ever since Suzie became a member of her school squad, she'd gone crazy over cheerleading.

"Yamaki, we've detected a wild one just outside the building and it's a big one. It broke through the program" Eva and Riley called from one of the large computers in the room. They were rapidly typing a code to put a lock on the wild one.

"GO TAMERS! GO!" Yamaki shouted before rushing to help Riley.

The tamers rushed out to face the wild one but for some reason Rika felt nervous. Her heart was beating fast not because she was scared but she felt like all their lives were on the single one, unfortunately even Kazu and Kenta's.

**MEANWHILE...**

"Hurry, my pets. I'd hate to prolong the girl's suffering." an evil voice cackled out loud. It could be heard even from the depths of Dark Area. Loud and clear.

**AN: **I AM SO SORRY. I'm putting the story under some minor editing before I continue it. I began this story 3 years ago with the intention of finishing it but I guess I didn't really manage my time well. But, I'm back and better than ever. I will try to make as much time for this story as possible while I'm still on vacation.


	2. Bad Days, Weird Times

Digimon Tamers: The Digital Princess

Chapter 2: Bad Days, Weird Times

The Tamers burst through the doors of the Hypnos building, armed with carsd and glowing Digivices. Renamon and Guilmon were already on the scene ,punching and firing everything they could muster but it was useless because their attacks just bounced off of the dinosaur -like creauture's armor. It roared loudly as people fled from it, escaping its giant tail.

"Diamond Storm!" Renamon attacked but it was useless the crystals just bounced off of the dinosaur's armor except for one that pierced it's tail. The Digimon roared then slapped its tail against Renamon knocking her hard against a green minivan.

"Renamon!" Rika shouted at the vixen. Triceramon was getting ready to charge her. Renamon managed to jump out of the way before Triceramon charged. Instead of finishing Renamon off, it got a mouth full of motorcycles, trucks, convertibles, and cars

"Triceramon. Ultimate. Data Type. Attacks are Tri-Horn attack, Mega Dash and Tail Slap." Henry read out loud from his green D-Arc. Terriermon grinned from his shoulder. The little rabbit-dog had been anticipating a little action for the past few weeks.

"I think we need to crank it up a bit." Rika said before swiping a Digivolution card.

**DIGI-MODIFY! DIGIVOLUTION ACTIVATE!**

**RENAMON DIGIVOLVE TO...KYUBIMON!**

Renamon had disappeared and in her place was a nine-tailed fox with a white mane and mystical blue flames around her paws and tail lips. A proud smile was plastered on her face. She glowed with renewed energy.

"Walk all over him, Kyubimon." Rika ordered the kitsune.

"With pleasure, Rika" Kyubimon replied, then charged Triceramon.

"**FOX TAIL INFERNO!" **Kyubimon said as her nine tails seperated and aimed blue balls of fire at Triceramon. The flames hit Triceramon's body so hard he was knocked down but he easily got up, unharmed and somewhat bored. Like Rika, Kyubimon was furious when she didn't get it her way and when you're the opponent, you should never mess with an angry Kyubimon. NEVER.

"**DRAGON WHEEL!**" She said as she jumped into the air and span like a wheel but before she could release the dragon spirit Triceramon Tail-Slapped her mid-air. Kyubimon's limp body soared over the air and slammed into a brick wall. Digi-code curled around her and she de-digivolved back to Renamon, bruised and cut in different places but the worst was in her left arm. a long,jagged cut tinged green.

"**KYUBIMON!**' Rika shouted. She bolted through the crowd of cars and people and Triceramon's rampaing feet. She knelt beside Renamon's limp body, shaking her as if trying to wake her up, but Renamon was knocked out cold. Several tears slid down her cheeks as she cradled Renamon's head in her lap. Jeri sprinted after her, asking Rika ato take Renamon to shelter before they got trampled. Rika shook her head but Jeri was still insisting. She turned back to Triceramon, who was stomping his feet getting ready to charge them again.

"Rika, come on! We have to go! Please!" Jeri pleaded her.

"I'M NOT LEAVING RENAMON!" Rika shouted. Just then, Triceramon charged.

"TAKATO!"Jeri shouted. Then a flash of golden light erupted near Takato. Everyone was blinded, including Triceramon. They all looked away in fear and panic. Then the light faded. Where Guilmon once stood was his Ultimate form, WarGrowlmon.

The 18-foot tall red dinousar covered with metal armor roared and stepped into battle. Triceramon raised his paws and began to combat WarGrowlmon by means of a wrestling match. They spun around and around pushing against each other, knocking over brick walls and smahing cars. people ducked and ran away. The Tamers were too busy trying to get the other people away from the wrestling Digimon , while the other rookies were trying their best to attack.

"**ATOMIC BLASTER!" **WarGrowlmon attacked, but as soon as the lasers faded, Triceramon emerged unharmed. Everyone gasped and screamed.

"**MEGA DASH!" **Triceramon said as he rammed WarGrowlmon into a brick wall, destroying his armor completely and de-digivolving him back to Guilmon. The dizzy red dinosaur barely stood up and began walking around in dizzy circles.

"Ohhhh...Peanut butter!With Guilmon Bread!...and...OHHH!More please more!"Guilmon shouted, his voice slightly slurred as if he was drunk.

"THIS THE BEST YOU'VE GOT TAMERS?"Triceramon roared wih laughter.

"Oh, you want some more HORN FACE?" Terriermon shouted.

"OH YOU WANT SOME RABBIT?"Triceramon warned.

".ON."Terriermon replied but before he could even Digivolve and attack Triceramon's body stiffened and he started sniffing around. When he saw Terriermon charging him, he swatted him away like a fly. Terriermon landed somewhere near Henry, immediately bruised and cut. Henry picked him worriedly.

"Momentai..."He said before going unconscious.

"Show yourself! Daughter of Water, Huntress of Dianamon, and Digital Princess! Triceramon shouted, circling the area. The Tamers looked at him, confused, absolutely having no idea what he was saying.

"Sephirote Crystals!" A female voice shouted from the sky. Henry could make out a female form with wings but couldn't see the face.A group of ten crystals hit Triceramon hard, bruising him and hitting him hard against the ground.

"Tri-Horn Attack!" Triceramon tried to attack but he was too weakened.

"Eden's Javelin!" The winged girl attacked. A beam of light lit up the sky and struck Triceramon. A cloud of smoke rose up from where the light hit Triceramon. When the light disappeared, Triceramon was weakened and he was disappearing, digicode by digicode. When Henry looked back at where he attack came from, the winged girl's form was gone.

The Tamers looked on in shock at Triceramon's disappearing figure. Minutes before his head disappeared, Triceramon spoke to them:

"You may have won this battle, Tamers but Master Daemon will find the Digital Princess and you will all pay, petty humans. YOU WILL ALL PAY" He roared and his data disappeared into the air.

After he disappeared for good, the crowd of people scrambled away to safety. News Reporters chased around people, struggling to get interviews. The Tamers carried Renamon, Guilmon and Terriermon up to Shibumi's lab. All of them were unconscious and wounded, especially Renamon.

When they got to Shibumi's lab, he was working on some kind of green serum. Once he saw the wounded Digimon, he dropped the serum and bolted to them. He took Renamon first into the lab, treating her poisoned arm wound with as much care as possible.

Rika, Takato, and Henry paced the room their thoughts miles away from their. Takato and Rika were thinking about their Digimon, who were both wounded and poisoned but Henry's thoughts were a little far from Terriermon. His thoughts were about the winged girl._ Why did she help us?Who was she?And was she really who Triceramon said she was? And why would a Daemon go after her?_

digitalprincess09: Done, done, and done!

Rika: Finally! I couldn't stand waiting that long!

digitalprincess09: Didn't you wait for Ryo to come back from the Digital World again to get revenge during a Card Tournament? Then when you defeated him, he asked you out.

Rika: THAT WAS DIFFERENT!AND THAT WASN'T A DATE!

Jeri: Ohhh...Rika,you're busted!

_Rika Nonaka is currently offline_

digitalprincess09: Fled?

Jeri: Yep.

digitalprincess09: Oh no. Crap, No,

Jeri: What?

digitalprincess09: Crap,she's outside my house. Must hide.

_digitalprincess09 is currently offline_

Henry: Hey Jeri. What's up?

Jeri: Scroll up.

Henry: Poor digitalprincess09.


	3. Meeting Her

Digimon Tamers: Digital Princess

Chapter 3: Meeting Her

**Shinjuku Train Station**

17-year-old Alyssa Watanabe looked up at the golden sun, casting orange rays as it surrendered to the glowing moon. She stepped out of the train, dragging her heavy luggage behind her. The teenage girl was exceptionally beautiful, even by human standards. She had wavy, elbow-length, chestnut brown locks that framed her face, drawing attention to her warm amber eyes. But there was something different about those eyes. They had lost their warm twinkle. In their place was a tired, weary look.

"Alyssa, are you okay?" A tiny voice said. The supposed stuffed animal perched on top of her luggage spoke. Alyssa snuck off to a corner where nobody could see her and crouched down so she was at eye-level with her partner. The all-white Terriermon with purple butterfly wings stared back at her with purple eyes.

"I'm okay, Ariamon."She replied, patting the dog-rabbit's head. She liked the way her partner actually cared for her, showing concern in even the smallest ways.

"Then why the face?" Ariamon asked.

"An old friend. He still lives here and is actually one of the Tamers..." She replied, her voice drifting away after the last part.

"Then you can see him again! Well, whoever he is at least." Ariamon replied in a chipper voice but she could tell her tamers thoughts were far away. She followed Alyssa's eyes, which had drifted to a really tall building a few blocks away. It looked like an apartment building. Suddenly, she broke her gaze, the pep returning to her face.

"We better go before Minami calls me and gets grumpy." She said then she dragged her bag away and Ariamon along with it, zipping in and out of the throng of people, barely slowing down. Ariamon held on to the handle for her dear life, well it was either that or get crushed by moving feet.

**Nonaka Residence**

"_RIINGGGG!RIIINNNGGGG_!" A loud ring roared through the Nonaka family's quiet house. Rumiko groaned as she threw her covers off and bolted to the hallway to answer the annoying caller who just had to disrupt her beauty sleep.

"Hello? Nonaka Residence. This is Rumiko speaking." She said as she faked a chipper voice to the caller on the other end.

"Good Morning Mrs. Nonaka! This is Jeri. I just called to tell Rika that we were supposed to meet at the park in about 20 minutes. If you don't mid Mrs. Nonaka, I have to go myself." Jeri said in a real happy tone. Rumiko sighed. Usually, she would be happy that Rika had friends but they were starting to get annoying at times.

"I'll wake her up Jeri. Good bye." Rumiko replied.

"Goodbye!" Jeri said then Rumiko hung up the phone and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Rika! It's already 6:30 and you're supposed to meet your friends in 30 minutes." She shouted from the silent hallway of their giant Japanese inspired house.

"Good Morning, dear." Seiko greeted her daughter as Rumiko sat down on the dining table. She entered the kitchen taking out a bowl of oatmeal for Rumiko and getting ready to make waffles for Rika and herself.

"Good Morning, mother."Rumiko muttered. Seiko smiled._ "Like mother like daughter, as always." _

"Rika, dear! Time to get up!" Seiko shouted again. She heard her granddaughter groan as always every time she was told to wake up.

Rika groaned again then finally cracked her lilac eyes open. They drifted over to the digital clock on her study table near her bed. It flashed 6:45 in bright red, she only had 15 minutes left until the others left for the skating rink.

"SHOOT!" Rika said as she stood up hurriedly to put on clothes. She slid her wooden closet open and took out whatever she could grab first. She slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a black shirt with a broken heart print on the front. Her spiky red hair stayed in it's usual ponytail because she lacked time to do anything else with it. Her new red sneakers came on last as she bolted out of the house to meet her fellow tamers in the park.

"Bye Mom! Bye Grandma!" She yelled as she ran down the street towards the park.

**Wong Residence**

Henry looked out the window to the apartment building a few blocks away where Alyssa used to live about a decade ago. His mother looked at him worriedly. As far as she knew, all he was going to do was meet a young tamer and train with her.

"Anything wrong Henry?" She asked him. He just shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast silently. Mrs. Wong sighed as she took a seat beside her son. Rinchei and Jaarin had already moved out so Mrs. Wong only had Henry and Suzie left to take care of.

"It's been over a decade since I've last seen her. I wonder if she still remembers me." He told his mom, absent-mindedly forgetting to say Alyssa's name. Alyssa had been his best friend in martial arts camp and as Terriermon had guessed before she was also his first crush, something he could never deny.

"Who?" Mrs. Wong asked, concerned that her own son might be lovesick.

"Alyssa." He responded flatly, scooping another bowl of cereal into his mouth. Mrs. Wong tapped her finger against her chin trying to remember an Alyssas she met over the years, then her eyes fell on one of Henry's martial arts camp medals.

"Oh! I remember her. She was Eric Watanabe's daughter, right? She was very pretty! No wonder you had a crush on her!" Mrs. Wong said, recalling Henry's best friend. _She was very pretty, especially those amber eyes!_ She thought, then she looked over at Henry, whose ears had turned somewhat pinkish.

"Heeennnnrrryyyy hhhhasss a ccccrrrussshhh!"Someone shout-sang through the house. Both mother and son looked back to see Suzie singing while dancing with a nauseous Lopmon who looked like she might have to use the current bathroom Terriermon was hogging. Henry sighed, wondering how he managed to live through this weirdness for the past 17 years of his life.

"Who was singing? My ears are bleeding!" Terriermon complained as he stepped out of the shower. Lopmon ran past him, coughing up another hairball. Suzie scolded Terriermon shouting: "If you think you're so better than me, then why was I voted "Best Singer" in class?" Henry slipped out of the kitchen while his mother was busy trying to stop Suzie from having another fit.

He locked the door to his room and inserted a key to the locked drawer of his computer table. His dad once asked him about that but Henry was able to persuade him that it was just a bunch of junk, though it actually held one of Henry's secret possessions. He slid the drawer out and caught hold of his sheathed dagger, a parting gift from Alyssa before she moved to Tokyo.

The bronze dagger had an eagle and a lightning bolt engraved on one side and a saying in Mandarin on the other side:_ Bravery is measured not through strength or power but through heart and spirit._ He closed his eyes recalling the day he had first received it.

_FLASHBACK...(Storyteller's POV)  
_

_"Henry?" 7-year old Alyssa asked the blue-haired boy seated next to her. They were both leaning against one of the old cherry blossom trees in the camp. The sun was just setting but you could already make out the stars that usually lit up the midnight blue sky. The sun and moon looked like they were battling against each other as the sky exploded into different colors. It wasn't the type of sky you used to give bad news but Alyssa had no choice.  
_

_"What?" Henry asked rather impatiently.  
_

_"My dad said we were moving to my grandma's house in Tokyo." She said sadly. When she looked to her right, she saw that Henry's usually intelligent gray eyes had darkened to a sad twinkle. It was one of those signs that Henry was somewhat depressed.  
_

_"Why do you have to move?" He asked, somewhat depressed. Alyssa looked away. She couldn't tell him her true identity especially now that she knew he was destined to become a Tamer. It wouldn't be safe for him under every circumstance.  
_

_"He just said that were moving to Tokyo." She lied to him. Alyssa hated lying to him but she had no choice.__ They both fell silent for a moment until Alyssa took out a sheathed dagger from her bag. She turned it around offering the handle to Henry who stared at her in amazement.  
_

_"__Bravery is measured not through strength or power but through heart and spirit.__" She said as Henry took the dagger, unsheathing it and reading the Mandarin inscription on the back of the sword. _

_"Henry, can you promise me something?" She asked him.  
_

_"Promise what?" He asked her. Alyssa placed her hand on top of his right hand which was holding the dagger. I wasn't sure whose face was redder Henry's or Alyssa's but both were blushing pink  
_

_"Promise me that the next time we'll see each other we'll still be friends. I don't care if were already 70 years old." She pleaded with him. Her amber eyes locked onto his grey ones. Henry returned the gaze for a while then broke it by saying:"I promise". __Alyssa cracked a smile as Henry said it then she gave Henry something that he did not expect at that time. She kissed him on the cheek then grabbed her bag and raced down the hill._

_"RACE YA!" She called then Henry bolted down the hill, trying to catch up with her as she bolted for the Pavillion, where the other campers were filing in for dinner._

_End of Flashback..._

_"Can I still keep my promise?" _Henry thought as he slid the dagger into his bag, sticking it in the secret pocket his uncle had told him about. Alyssa had a very sharp eye. She was able to notice things without really trying. He was kind of hoping she would actually remember him. He was deep in thought, well until Suzie's shrill voice knocked him out of it: "HENRY! Let's go!" He jumped then walked out of his room.

Henry was almost 18 years old while Suzie was turning 14 in 2 months. She had grown out of her habit of playing"Pwincess Pwetty Pants" and started bossing her older brother around. Normally, Henry would tell her that he was older but he wasn't in the mood. She was in the middle of texting Jeri that they'd be arriving in a while as soon as Henry would get out of his room.

"I'm done." Henry said as he entered the living room to find his sister spritzing the entire room with perfume. He gagged as he opened the door letting the perfume go out of the door.

"About time bro. Let's go before my perfume fades."She told him.

"I doubt it will."He said. Suzie looked like she wanted to strangle him but she just kept quiet and walked ahead, simply furious why boys were like that.

"Suzie, you know the elevator's the other way right?" Henry called out. Suzie spun around while Henry chuckled as Suzie crashed into a janitor and kept on walking even though she was covered in toilet paper.

Rika, Kazu, Kenta, Jeri, and Takato were already waiting for him once they got there. The digimon were in Guilmon's hideout except for Renamon who was still at Hypnos.

"Is everyone here?" Jeri asked.

"Let's see there's Gogglehead, the stupid twins, me, you, Henry, and Suzie. Ai and Mako are in Hong Kong right now and Ryo's no where to be found."Rika said flatly. Then the driver's window rolled down and Ryo stuck his head out.

"Hey Pumpkin." He called sweetly.

"Akiyama, shut up or I will use you as my personal punching bag. Got it?" She warned then entered the van. Ryo was driving this time, seeing as Takato had stayed up too late last night and was still sleepy. Everyone was silent as they drove to West Shinjuku except for Kazu and Kenta who were debating on whether Omnimon was more powerful than Imperialdramon.

**Silver Dragon Ice Skating Rink **

"Thank God." Jeri said as she stpped out of the van. Kazu and Kenta were driving her nuts so much she wanted to kiss the ground but refrained from doing so since it looked kind of dirty.

"So where to next?" Henry asked. Rika took out a small piece of paper from her jacket pocket. Jeri leaned over her shoulder and saw a short note written in dainty purple script.

_Rika,_

_We're in Practice Rink No. 3. Bring a jacket. It's gonna be really cold._

_xoxo, Alyssa_

"Follow me." Rika said then she walked ahead. The skating rink was gigantic. It was shaped like a giant diamond. There were 3 big skating rinks used mostly for competitions or skating exhibits and 15 smaller ones used for practices, private events like parties, and public usage but today the entire skating rink was packed. Everyone groaned once we saw the long line that stretched all the way to the parking lot but Rika just walked up to the guards and took out a simple gray card. It was just a plain gray card but the guards were acting like it was such a big deal. They bowed to Rika and hurriedly let all of us in despite the complaints of the people in line.

"How did you do that?" Suzie asked in wonder and awe.

"Alyssa's dad owns this entire place. For short, he's my uncle and the gray card is kind of like a VIP pass." She continued as we walked then she suddenly stopped in front of a giant set of double doors. A bronze number 3 was hung over the door.

She pushed it open and a heavenly sight was revealed to them. For a practice rink, it was huge. Snowflakes hung from the ceiling using invisible thread so it looked like it was snowing while a lone skater spun, lept, and twirled on the ice with the grace of a swan and the precision of an archer to the beat of a tango song that was playing through invisible speakers built-in the wall.

Rika bounded down the stairs taking two at a time, with all of us chasing after her. The song stopped and the skater glided toward Rika and hugged her tightly. Rika said something and both of them burst out laughing. Suzie's mouth dropped open as she saw Rika's cousin look at them.

"EHHMAAGGAWWDDD!" Suzie screamed then bounded down the rest of the stairs and hugged the girl. She was surprisd at first but then returned the hug.

"Guys, this is Alyssa. 'Lyss, this is Gogglehead, Hero Boy, Stupid Twins No.1 and 2, Wong, and Jeri." Rika introduced and the girl sighed.

"Rika, real names please."Alyssa asked.

"Fine. This is Takato Matsuki, Ryo Akiyama, Kazu, Kenta Kitagawa, Jeri, and Henry Wong." She plainly stated pointing of each of us. Alyssa widened her amber eyes at the mention of Henry's , she squinted them as if looking for something. Her eyes landed on the dagger which he discreetly strapped to his thigh. There was only one way to know of this was really him.

In a second, she grabbed her own dagger from her cropped leather jacket and stabbed Henry with cat-like grace. Henry caught the strike in his hilt and Alyssa grinned. It was him.

"Not bad." She commented. "Good to see you again, Henry." She sheathed the blade while the others stared at them. Rika smiled smugly as if she knew about this.

"You as well." He commented then grinned. You hardly saw old friends again, let alone old crushes, but maybe that was the true beauty of fate.


	4. Icy Competition

The Digital Princess

Chapter 4: Icy Competition

Alyssa's POV

You'd think I would have been crazy to attempt to stab the guy who was once my best friend but for us, it was the only way we would assure the other that it was in fact us. It's been years since I last saw Henry and a lot of things seemed to have change. He was much taller than before, with toned muscles from martial arts. His blue hair fell in front of his gray eyes, making them look more intelligent than they ever had before. He had an air of intelligence around him that made others sense it as well without even asking.

"Earth to the people of the world? What just happened?" A teenager with pink hair, who stood beside Henry, somewhat whined. That couldn't be...

"Suzie?" I asked, withdrawing my knife and storing it back in my bag. I used to babysit Henry's sister whenever I was at their apartment. She was only a few years old when I last saw her, tiny and innocent. Well, things seem to change a lot.

"H-h-ho-how d-do -y-y-ou kn-know my n-na-name?" She stammered, somewhat embarrassed. I would too if I found out that my older brother's best friend was what Elle Japan dubbed as, "Designer Extraordinaire".

"I used to take care of you when you were really young. You used to pull my hair a lot when you didn't get milk." I smiled at the memory of Suzie yanking my hair so hard that I had to be checked up at the doctor for several extreme cases of migraine. I saw her blush as the others chuckled at what most would have found funny but what I found extremely painful before. As soon as the beat of Four Minutes started fading, I blew into my captain's whistle and shouted: "Track 9, Positions please!"

The skaters scrambled to the positions I had assigned them. In this group, there was only one rule: Don't make Alyssa mad. Even I had to admit, I had a terrible patience level and an even worse temper. So unless you want a one-way ticket to Hades, don't bother annoying me. Just before the track started, another person burst into the room, late beyond measure.

"Yo, Bret!You finally made it, man!" James, one of my few male skaters, said. He's awesome on the rink but he has a knack for being annoying and mischievous pranker. If he wasn't Minami's boyfriend and skilled in stunts, I would've kicked him out a long time ago. I turned around to come face-to-face with the latest person on my team.

"BRET MICHAEL JACKSON! You are so dead!" I screamed at him. Yeah, I have a knack for doing that whenever I'm pissed. He winced slightly as my screech reached his ears but then again he was mostly used to this because aside from Henry, Bret was another childhood friend of mine. Our parents had been best friends through college and became business partners throughout the years.

"That all you got Aly?" He asked me while using his infamous Jackson smirk. It usually makes most girls swoon being the good-looking guy he is but mostly it just pisses me off. I raised my eyebrow at him, evaluating his tousled brown hair which was messed up more than usual, wrongly buttoned shirt, and a few red marks down his neck. All these were tell tale signs of either a Girl Attack or Closet Makeout Session, the latter being less likely since Bret can be much of a playboy but nobody ever learns after they've dated him. I have yet to meet an ex of his who can already resist his boyish charm and that is saying a lot. He has never really gone steady with a girl for real.

"Girl Attack?"I asked him. All these years I've spent with him have mostly been dedicated to escaping the thousands of fan girls that follow him wherever he goes. I guess being the son of an ex-international model and an ingenius inventor plus a model at the age of 18 makes him the most eligible bachelor they can think of chasing. Then I remembered all the people behind me and the fact that he was mostly stalling to keep himself from getting into trouble.

"Which brings us back to the reason why you're late." I brought us back to the original topic. "Some of my friends are here. I think you still remember Rika. She was with us the last time we went to New York to visit Mia when we were still sixteen." He turned his attention to my red-headed cousin whom he had developed a bit of a crush ever since we went to New York.

I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when I saw a tiny tint of red come over Rika's cheeks. Please don't tell me she likes him too! But there was another thing that caught my eye. The infamous Digimon King Ryo Akiyama, who was looking at Rika and Bret was kind of..jealous? You have got to be kidding me...I have no time to fix up a love triangle between a model, and the Digimon King and Queen. Between this life and my life as the Digital Princess in the Digital World, I rarely have time for myself let alone other people.

"Bret, you've got 10 seconds to change to your skates and get on the rink or so help me Athena, I will cut your head off" I warned him. But as we all know, in life nothing ever stays the same. So little did I know that this solemn peace I'm experiencing was to be ruined by my mortal enemy Janina.

" Well,well,well! If it isn't little miss ice princess, problems with your team, honey?" She exclaimed. I noticed she also had somewhat tousled hair and her shirt was somewhat buttoned wrong..oh please don't tell me that...oh no...shit. Bret is so gonna get it today.

"BRET! RINK NOW! VANESSA YOU TOO!"I screeched. Man, what did I do wrong to deserve this day? I grabbed the remote from my desk and pressed play. The Twins' Valentine's Dance Tango started playing and both skaters launched into the routine they've spent months mastering. I spun around to face Janina.

She smiled smugly at me. The half Italian-half Spanish girl was captain of our main opposing team, the Dragons and was well known for her talents in closets and beds. She opened her mouth to speak but I immediately cut her off. For the last 2 years we've been competing ruthlessly at any competition we enter, we know our strengths and weaknesses well and there was no way I was letting her get through me again..not like last time.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Rink. OR SO HELP ME, I WILL CALL THE SECURITY." I managed to say while gritting my teeth. Janina and I have hated each ither since the first day we met, way back in kindergarten, when she threw clay in my hair. Everything rolled down hill from that. Everytime we met was a chance to prove that the other was better.

"Make me Watanabe or are you still hiding behind your little body guards?" She teased me. She spun around to leave but then turned back to say one last thing. The one thing she knew would infuriate me even more than I was now.

"You better watch yourself Watanabe. Bret and James aren't the only boys I can snag." I followed her gaze to Henry and Ryo, both of whom were semi-staring and drooling at her. If she knows what's good for her, she'll stay away from him. he may not be my boyfriend but as the childhood rule goes: I saw him first.

RIKA POV

What the heck just happened? First, we meet Alyssa and everything is calm next thing you know Bret and some girl ( who in my opinion is a complete female dog) arrives and throws Alyssa's temper off the charts. But then again, she's making me a wee bit..what's the word I'm looking for?...angry..furious...jealous? OF HER AND AKIYAMA? NO WAY! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!

I also saw the look on Alyssa's face when she saw Henry semi-staring at the girl. I'm guessing she feels the same way only on a way higher degree. Lucky Jeri, she gets the loyal one and Alyssa and I get the ones who are easily distracted by some slut...wait why in the world do I care about Akiyama?

Impossible! I AM NOT JEALOUS OF AKIYAMA AND THAT SLUT A WHILE AGO! Why in the world would I be jealous? I'm not even his girlfriend and everything. What in the world is going on? Why am I talking to myself?

Even Jeri and the Stupid Twins started noticing the internal conflict going on in me and Alyssa. We watched the girl head out the door, her hips swaying to the beat of the tango song Bret and Vanessa were moving to. Is it actually possible that I'm developing feelings for the one person I've been hating for almost 6 years? My eyes and Alyssa's met. Lilac on Amber and a secret agreement was between us. Nobody steals our boys, official or not. We were prepared for some icy competition. Let Operation Make the Boys Jealous begin.

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated in a long time! School's really caught up and loaded us with homework. You'd think if we're the graduating class we're off a lot of times but sadly no. I haven't had much free time lately and my parents are pressuring me to graduate with top honors. Wish me luck and Merry Christmas. I'll try to update soon!**


	5. Who I Really Am

The Digital Princess

Chapter 5: Who I Really Am

**A/N: This may look like a filler chapter but friendship is going to mean a lot in this story**

Jeri POV

I could sense the tension that hung in the air after that girl left. Ryo and Henry were practically wiping off the drool that had somehow built up on their jaws. I saw the way Alyssa and Rika's eyes lit up with jealousy at the sight of the drooling boys and how, in some weird telepathic way, they must have come to an agreement about what to do with the boys. I am ever so thankful that I got the boyfriend who is loyal and not interested in people with pretty faces but rotten personalities.

Then, the girl Alyssa called Vanessa, shouted: "Aly, it's your track next. Did Bret and I do well?" Alyssa must have snapped back into reality when she realized she hadn't been able to pay attention to her team's performances when the female dog came in. She nodded to the girl to show her satisfaction at their performance and motioned for them to return to the bleachers.

She grabbed a pair of white skates that hung on a small peg near the opening and laced them unto her feet with ease. She tapped on the glass twice and the music started. Hmmm…Justin Bieber's Pray…not bad for an ice skating competition. I'm guessing you're confused as to why these skaters use modern music instead of the usual jazz and classical but I'm also guessing that if you saw Alyssa's performance now, you'd be pretty amazed at what modern music does to the performance.

We all watched as Alyssa twirled, spun, and leapt with unbelievable grace. It was the kind of performance that you had to see to believe. Each step was strung together to form a simple yet exquisite routine that amazed not only us but also the entire team. As the music came to the last few beats, she returned to the bleachers while everyone was clapping at her performance.

"That was awesome and wicked cool!" Suzie commented while hugging her.

"Thanks Suzie." She said, a small smile gracing her lips, a big difference from the frown she wore when we first saw her this morning. I'm pretty sure something was way wrong and she was hiding it from all of us. Whatever it was, it seems pretty big.

"Guys," She called out to her teammates." Get to your dressing rooms. The competition starts in 30 minutes." She warned them and they all bolted for a white door on the other end of the rink.

"How'd you get them to be so obedient?' Rika asked. "I've known Kazu and Kenta for years and they refuse to do everything I tell them too." She somewhat complained. Then again, I had to admit, the Stupid Twins could be pretty stubborn at some point.

Alyssa winked at us as she grabbed her white messenger bag which matched the dark-wash skinny jeans and cropped blue boyfriend blazer she wore over a black and white striped shirt. A single necklace, which looked like a peace sign, music note, star and moon all rolled into one, hung around her neck.

"Sometimes, what you should fear shouldn't be a redhead's temper but the temper of a girl who's been taking up martial arts since she was five and has the highest rank in every one of them." She said before closing the dressing room door. Then she poked her head out again and said:

"Rika, you know where to go. The main rink is at the center of the formation and Sebastian is probably waiting for you there!"

Then Kazu just had to be a nitwit and ask us:

"What's a Sebastian?" After that, he made for the door and bolted out of the room when he saw the murderous look in Rika's eyes that clearly said: _YOU ARE A COMPLETE IDIOT!._ Yeah, it's times like these when I really get to appreciate the value of my friends, in one way or another."

Alyssa POV

I hope Rika realizes how grateful she is to have that many friends, the real kind. Growing up in the Digital World at my mother's wish, I didn't have many playmates except for my sisters. Mia Potter(**clue to my upcoming story**), Cassidy Van der Woodsen and Erika Valdez aren't my real sisters by blood. Mia and I were both born during a lunar eclipses while Cassidy and Erika were born during solar eclipses. Now that I've started, I guess I really owe you guys an explanation.

My full name is Alyssa Marie Elizabeth Denise Claire Angelique Eliza Sky Watanabe, that's pretty hard to write on my exam papers. I'm a seventeen-year-old half-human and half-Digimon. How'd that happen? My mom is Sapphiremon, a Mega-level Water Digimon who was, by gift, the daughter of the Digimon Sovereign Baihumon. She was on a hunting mission with Dianamon, one of the Olympus Twelve, when she fell through a portal that led to the human world. My dad found her and everything else led to their wedding. One day, my mom found a way to go back to the Digital World and took me and my dad with her.

But the Digital World was not what it was when my mom still reigned as the Digital Princess. It was torn apart in war by Daemon and his Nightmare army. Daemon had started the war as en effort to find the child of the prophecy, mainly me. The prophecy stated that a child of forbidden but true love between a mortal and a blue-blood would be the only person to free the Digital World from his evil and brutal reign. To protect me from his wrath my mom planned to take me back to the Human World a day before my birthday. My mother then spread word that we would not leave the Digital World in order to fulfill my prophecy but that was just a diversion in order for me to leave , that plan did not turn out as expected.

Daemon, believe it or not, was once a MagnaAngemon who proposed to my mother for marriage but she turned him down and he took it hard. He disappeared and soon resurfaced as a Mega-level Dark Digimon. He found out the plan and took advantage of the fact that my mother had let her guard down knowing that the others would not suspect my departure. He attacked my mother and soon the battle had-raged into a full-scale war with both using high-power attacks that caused my mom's power to decrease rapidly. To save me from his clutches, my mom gave her life to seal Daemon into the Dark Ocean. The battle had destroyed the Silver Castle, an ancient castle in the west and thereby sealed the only permanent gate to the Human World in the Digital World.

Luckily, Mom had given me. enough cover to get through the portal with Dad. Grandma had taken us in because she said she pitied her only granddaughter even though I know she isnt quite fond of my mom. Dad began his own network of companies spanning worldwide and became one of the most powerful men in the world dragging his only daughter with him at the top of the social ladder.

I was only five when I lost my mother, six when I knew I was a princess, seven when I began extreme warrior training, and eight when I was sent on a mission to search for the other Guardians. The Guardians are an elite group of predestined elemental masters of the Digital World but they must be human. I represent air though I also have control over water. We maintain the balance throughout the Digital World along with the Sovereigns.

Now as I stare at myself, chestnut brown hair twisted into a bun, body covered in a brown dress with a gold ribbon, and feet clad in gold toe-skates, it's hard to imagine that all happened but in the Digital World it would be different. When you last saw it, it was in a somewhat state of peace. Now, it is once more at war, Dark vs. Light. They want Daemon back and they want me dead. If Mia hadn't forced me to leave , I would be on missions now, fighting off Digimon, leading an army but no, I'm stuck here in Japan. I understand Mia just wants to protect me but only God knows how much longer till they find me.

My name is Alyssa Watanabe, Digital Princess, Child of the Prophecy and one wanted half-Digimon, half-kid. Things just couldn't be better...


End file.
